josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
Hayley's Secret
Hayley’s Secret; She studied her face in the mirror. This certainly isn’t a surprise to people who know Hayley. The true Hayley. Just about everyone in her entire school (and when I say that, I actually mean it) loves her like a genuine friend, someone who comprehends the complete hardships they all go through every single day. She’s went through several hurt and anguish herself. For instance, she’s been assaulted and harassed at the tender age of eight. A year later, her father had to rescue her in the middle of the night after being tied up to a tree for six long hours! Everyone realizes the utter horror Hayley had underwent throughout her lifetime and cannot avoid feeling profound sympathy for this young lady. Quite a lot of the popular kids and individuals who wish to accomplish success in the real world worship her and bleed their hearts out. The teachers consider her the ideal daughter, so sweet and innocent. She’s only a frightened lovable Daddy’s little girl who simply wants to be benevolent and achieve her dream of becoming the leading Broadway actress of all of New York City! She would never hurt a soul and just wishes to lend her hand out, right? Wrong. Sadly, it’s too good to be true. The “Hayley” that gullible majority perceive as an dimwitted affectionate sweetheart is in reality, a façade. She’s nothing more than a heartless, arrogant, pampered spoiled brat who treats her own family as if they were slaves (her family is a hardworking, financially struggling one.) The funny fact remains that she is an actress, yet a little over seventy-five percent of the school falls for her sweet girl act! Hayley acted ever since she was four years old! She has been setting up, manipulating, lying, backstabbing, and exaggerating her emotions ever since then. Behind closed doors, she tempts those whom she’s either envious of or the ones who make the impossible attempt to expose her true vile nature and as soon as they attempt to pull their move, Hayley cries wolf. When the blind majority witnesses this, they will instantly and passionately so, defend her façade, humiliating and suppressing her opposition and the oblivious principal possibly banishing them for “harassment”. Hayley truly only loves herself. Secretly, she giggles about her large clique and belittles them for being so naïve and emotional over her fake-self. She deceives people every single day, that’s basically her job. Why is Hayley like this, why is she so heartless? Well, Hayley personally considers it entertaining and believes it is the sole method to guarantee self-confidence. In other words, she betrays and lies because she does not have faith in people in general and the deep-down truth that she would be insecure otherwise. Well, that is Hayley’s secret for you. If you know anyone who you truly believe to be too innocent, start questioning yourself and be skeptical. This is a lesson that all of you need to know during your life, there are many people like this in the world today and I have personally met people like this. Don’t allow them to destroy you. Category:Story Category:One shots Category:ACT24